Jigsaws and Labyrinths
by the lola
Summary: Our life may be but a jigsaw, or we may seem perpetually in a labyrinth. Everyone experiences trials and tribulations, everything is some form of a puzzle or maze, nothing comes easy, nothing is simple, and love, above all, is the biggest mystery. Five: 'He doesn't know a time where he wasn't in love with Lily, it's just feels like it's never not been true.'
1. DaphneLucius

**Word Count: **237

**Challenge/Competition:** The Pairing Set Boot Camp challenge

**Prompts:** Daphne/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Notes: **So this is going to be 50 drabbles, 50 pairings, and I'm just randomly choosing from the list whatever takes my fancy. So, no particular order. Enjoy!

* * *

the hurricane that you are and the wreckage that we are

* * *

She's a hurricane, a terrible, reckless, ruining hurricane and she tears through his life with her glassy blue eyes and her shattered little heart.

Lucius can't say no to fixing someone, to fixing _her_. He needs this as much as she needs him.

So he does. He fixes her.

(Well, he tries)

And she plants fairy kisses on his neck, smiling her hypnotizing smile and they forget. Everything gets forgotten in the wake of _DaphneLuciusDaphneLucius_ – nothing matters because it's one look in her eyes and he's ensnared.

"It's me or her," she says, a glint in her eyes because she knows who he'll choose – she knows she's dragging him along and everything in his life is a wreckage but she doesn't care because she _can't _care because that's Daphne, the broken little angel (with the daddy issues and countless lists of mental health issues pushing and pulling her to and from the edge).

He's sucked into her without choice, without blinking, without breathing, without anything. Torn out of his life – his pretty, perfect wife and his ever pleasing, perfect son, his always perfect life – no more.

"You disgust me!" Narcissa's screams echo throughout the mansion, but they're nothing to Lucius. He's already been torn away by his hurricane; he's not here anymore, not really.

She has nothing and he has everything, so naturally, he falls, Daphne climbs, and they meet somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**AN- **I don't know why I chose to write these two first! I've written them a couple of times and they are probably my favourite crossgen pairing to be honest so yay! Hope you guys liked, please drop me a review and I hope that you'll follow the drabbles till the ending!


	2. AlbusGellert

**Word Count: **353

**Challenge/Competition:** The Pairing Set Boot Camp challenge

**Prompts:** Gellert/Albus

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** Myheadcanon is that Gellert is bipolar.

* * *

_My light, my dark, my rock, my Achilles heel_

* * *

Gellert is a string of fireworks, always beautiful, forever unpredictable. Together, they fly away on a magic carpet to somewhere where they sit upon the world.

It starts as a sweet, sincere, "You and I could rule the world, couldn't we?" and a wide eyed Albus nodding, convinced, "Of course we could." It ends with a dark, angry, "You promised that we would do this – rule the world." A confused Albus shakes his head vigorously because _no _– no. That was never the plan, not really, not like this.

Gellert is always, forever, wrapping himself around Albus, knowing, using, drawing him in. And Albus has his heavy heart going _flipflopflipflop _every time he's around (the other boy knows and uses this) and not for good, never for good. But it's the fireworks that Gellert sets off in Albus' heart that are the ones that draw him in – the smile, the laughter, the promises of anything and everything (and the whispers – _I love you, I need you)._

Until it's no more fireworks inside him, because Gellert is setting off firecrackers around himself – it's hurting people, hurting Albus, setting fires to anything that comes near him. But there's always an allure to darkness, so even in his darker hours, with the evil magic, the destructive attitude (and the screams – _fuck off fuck off fuck off I don't want you_!) and Albus won't walk away, he can't and he doesn't want to.

But of course; everything comes crumbling down, the highs and lows are in no way exciting anymore as his whispers quieten, screams grow louder, and Albus realises the wicked glint in the other mans eyes that he mistook for love. Ariana is gone, _gone gone gone_, and it's all his fault – he let Gellert do this, he allowed himself to be wrapped up and drawn in and he forgot everything that ever mattered.

So he raises his wand, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue. But he can't do it, he just can't, he can't put out his fireworks, he can't throw water on Gellert's fire.

"Go," Albus says, and he does, forever.

* * *

**AN - **I think I'm really going with metaphors for these drabbles aren't I? I love them, I can't stop myself! (Well, that, and angst). I hope you guys liked this, please drop me a review and let me know - much appreciated if you favourite or alert (but it's very very nice if you leave a review too!) lots of love :)


	3. RemusSirius

**Word Count: **311

**Challenge/Competition:** The Pairing Set Boot Camp challenge

**Warnings: **There's a swear word in there somewhere!

**Prompts:** Remus/Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_Just take a moment to think, give me a minute to speak (things we should have done)_

* * *

Time is just water, it slips through their fingers and all they do is waste it. Remus tries to be all or nothing, but Sirius is always drunk or nothing.

It's playful smiles and shoving, keeping with the group and never maintaining eye contact of any sort. Until it's not, and the evening comes and Sirius' pores are saturated with alcohol, it's flirty smiles, rough kisses, faint whisperings of the truth (_I love you, I need you, please don't leave me_).

"Just stop thinking," Sirius says one night. _No, you __**start**__ thinking_, Remus thinks, but never says.

And he always thinks, and rarely says, because it's Sirius. It's Sirius - broken but perfect, blowing smoke rings, playing pranks, screwing up family letters, knocking back alcohol. Zigzagging through life, he is always enough for Remus, yet he has never even considered himself to be enough for Sirius.

The world keeps on spinning, and they get lost in time. They can't keep up.

Everything falls apart, before it has the time to fall together. It's that they don't understand each other, they're too different, they don't trust each other. They want separate things.

Remus always thought and never said, Sirius always said and never thought, and every small thought that wasn't spoken and phrase that wasn't thought adds to their unravelling, and it is their undoing.

It tears Remus apart, he doesn't see how it tears Sirius apart, and they let it happen. They let time win, and they just stop. Stop smiling, kissing, looking, talking. But they long and they pine, for the days that seemed the worst at the time; the days when they needed alcohol or excuses to love, the days where they couldn't accept themselves.

"It's all fucked, isn't it?" Sirius says, and Remus doesn't reply, just looks at him, and he thinks: _it doesn't have to be_, but he never says so.

* * *

**AN-** Hope you all enjoyed! Please drop me a review and let me know, it's really appreciated :)


	4. DominiqueScorpius

**Word Count: **333

**Challenge/Competition:** The Pairing Set Boot Camp challenge

**Prompts:** Dominique/Scorpius

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note:** They're both somewhere in their 20s here.

* * *

_The sun will guide us home;_

* * *

It's all so short, so sweet – it lasts just one summer. But _oh_, what a summer it is. She's unreliable, he's unpredictable, and a magnetic field seems to pull them together. They were never meant for each other, no, but they were meant for _this_: just one summer.

And the sun rises as they sleep with arms draped over each other, the sun sets as they powder the other with kisses – the empty wine bottles and plates surrounding them, and the sun stains their cheeks while they stain each other's hearts (just a touch).

Broken souls have the tendency to find their way to each other, but that is not what they are. They both refuse to exist as only the products of their failures, of all they did wrong – the kisses they shouldn't have shared, the love they shouldn't have given, the paths they drunkenly fell down from which they couldn't get back up and find their way back home.

And they prefer not to exist alone, so they teach each other to exist for themselves and not for anybody else. They are not one half of a whole, they are themselves, and Scorpius shows Dominique what he wishes he'd showed himself, but he realises, because she shows him instead. He is worth something. She is worth something.

It's so utterly perfect that he thinks, for a flash of a second, that maybe this could be a forever thing. But then he sees her – Lily – his beautiful Lily, and he knows that no, this is not forever. And Dominique knows it too, and she agrees, for Scorpius is not her one and only and he does not have her heart (just a tiny piece).

No sad goodbye, no angry separation, just thank-yous, kisses, and one final sunset meal. They used the summer to help the other become the sun, and they found their ways home from that wrong path, those wrong things, and leave each other to head into the right direction.

* * *

**AN- ***widens eyes in shock* did I... did I write something slightly happy? Me? What? Well I never! Ha, (pretty) please tell me what you thought! I reaaaaaallly like this (so I hope you guys do too), but I do have to admit that it's never as sunny in england as this fic seems to say, but the lovely weather we have at the moment did inspire this. A review, possibly? I haven't had one since c1 on this fic! Love you all :)


	5. LilyScorpius

**Word Count: **268

**Challenge/Competition: **The Pairing Set Boot Camp Challenge

**Prompts:** None

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

_Loving you is part of me_

* * *

She dances rings around him because she knows that she is transparent to him. All smiles, flirtations and eloquence, he knows better. He's always known better.

Scorpius knows her self-deprecating, self-destructive nature better than most. Better than anyone, maybe. She thinks that she's a disappointment, she thinks that she isn't beautiful, or smart, or brave, or any number of the positive adjectives that he could truly describe her with. He knows that her family will always be proud, and that people adore her - they see her almost exactly as he does.

He doesn't know a time where he wasn't in love with Lily, it's just feels like it's never not been true. He doesn't remember ever wanting anything but her.

Those green eyes and that sweet, sincere smile that seems reserved for him and only him ensnared him on day one. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she walked towards the Slytherin table (her family behind her at the Gryffindor table), and he'd fallen in love with her without even realising it.

There's always another girl, another girl that makes him think that maybe Lily isn't the one. Being in love with a firecracker takes it out of him, and some days it seems like more effort than it's worth. But it's never like that, he remembers, as her touch leaves a trail of fireworks under his skin, and her kiss squeezes his heart.

She continues to explode around him, sometimes pulling him into the flames but mostly colouring his world. Nothing between them ever really changes, except that they grow up, and they grow closer.

* * *

**AN- **Sorry for being a crappy updater at everything! Anyhow, I hope you guys like this. Let me know what you thought in the review box :) & thank you so much to anybody who has reviewed, and sorry if I haven't replied, because I always like to reply even if it's just to say thank you, but I'm just so forgetful. It means so much to receive such nice reviews.


End file.
